


A Thorny Crown of Roses

by awakened_treepanda



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Bi! Shuuichi, Fluff, Free Time Event/Dangan Salmon Mode Spoilers, Hanahaki AU, Hanahaki Disease, Honorifics, It's spelled Ouma and Shuuichi, M/M, No explicitly mentioned Main Story spoilers, but things got out of hand, hanahaki, was supposed to be a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awakened_treepanda/pseuds/awakened_treepanda
Summary: When Shuuichi first coughed out that single, red, rose petal, he knew right then and there that he was going to die from his one-sided love for Akamatsu Kaede.......At least, that's what he thought until June came around, and with it, a revelation.





	1. Ah, jeez!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Avocado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Avocado/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BELOVED GRAPE!!! I have the bestest present for Ouma Kokichi, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!
> 
> *Curtains open, revealing a hydraulic press*
> 
> Ouma: ...
> 
> V3 cast except Maki: ...
> 
> Everyone in the fandom: ...
> 
> ...It was a joke okay.
> 
> SO! Here's a hanahaki fic for my dearest panta-addict revolving around Shuuichi coughing out roses because...actually, comment down below why I chose roses this time. I love teasing my readers.
> 
>  _Special thanks to Mrs_Avocado for giving me this idea!!!_  
>  ~Panda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Dangan Ronpa or its characters, nor am I the creator of the Hanahaki disease. If you don't want to read about a character puking flowers, then feel free to leave. Thank you!  
> ~Panda

“Hanahaki disease?”

  


“Yes.” Kyouko nodded as she handed him a folder.

  


Ever since Shuuichi began his high school life at Hope’s Peak Academy as the Ultimate Detective, he had slowly but surely grown accustomed to his life in the school. He had met all sorts of people, enjoyed many new experiences, and grown into both a better detective and a better person, thanks to the kind and supportive people around him.

  


One of those people was Kirigiri Kyouko, a fellow Ultimate Detective and his upperclassmen, who has been nothing but kind and patient with him despite his inexperience and self-doubt.

  


And now, as he neared the end of his first year, she had asked him to meet up with her in the school library during lunch break to tell him about a peculiar case she had been given.

  


“The victim was discovered in an alley sometime at night, a clean stab wound on his chest,” She explained concisely, “The most distinct characteristic of the victim was that he had contracted the Hanahaki disease, a condition where one coughs out flower petals born from unrequited love. The victim showed little to no signs of a struggle, and there wasn’t much evidence left at the crime scene. I’ve interviewed all the potential suspects, but the investigation isn’t making much progress due to a lack of information,” A sigh escaped her lips before she locked eyes with Shuuichi, “I’d like your opinion on this case, as a fellow Ultimate Detective.” She requested with a small but visible smile.

  


The apprentice detective’s cheeks flushed, flattered by her acknowledgement of his skills, before he replied, “Ah, o-of course! I’ll do my best.” He spoke adamantly, already beginning to read through the contents of the folder handed to him with vigor, twirling a small pencil in his grasp. A few minutes of flipping through its contents later, an interesting detail of a particular suspect caught his attention.

  


“…One of the suspects also has Hanahaki?” He inquired.

  


Kyouko nodded, “Indeed. Apparently that suspect came to know the victim through the disease that they share in common.”

  


A hand found its way to Shuuichi’s lower face as the gears in his head began turning. The case may be severely lacking in evidence but…

  


“Kirigiri-san, did you see the kinds of flowers they threw up?”

  


“Pardon?”

  


He coughed into his hand, “The species of flowers they cough up. The color of those flowers. Do you know what kind of flowers they throw up?”

  


The female detective blinked before adopting a thoughtful expression, “They told me that they cough out purple hyacinths and black roses when I asked, and they weren’t lying. Why?”

  


Shuuichi’s face became unreadable.

  


“Saihara-kun?” His senior prompted.

  


“The kinds of flowers that a person with Hanahaki throws up are always either connected or related to the object of their affections,” The male detective muttered, loud enough for her to make out the words, “Purple hyacinths are normally given to seek forgiveness from the receiver and they symbolize regret. Black roses are just dark red roses, but are commonly used in funerals and are associated with death and mourning,” He explained grimly, as though he already understood the implications behind why the suspect would throw up such flowers, “I think that that information will be vital in solving this case, Kirigiri-san.”

  


Kyouko was silent for a few moments before she spoke, “You seem to know a lot about the Hanahaki disease and flower language, Saihara-kun.” Her stare scrutinized him, eyes filled with curiosity and an undertone of suspicion.

  


Shuuichi averted his gaze, “Ah, I just happened to have looked it up before, that’s all.” He mentioned in a casual tone.

  


The lavender-haired detective quirked her eyebrow but let the subject drop, “I see. Well, thank you for you time, Saihara-kun. I believe that your input will help the investigation move along.” She said just as the lunch bell rang.

  


Her fellow detective handed the folder back to her, “It’s no trouble, Kirigiri-san. I’m glad to have helped you for once. “He replied bashfully before collecting his things and rising from his seat.

  


“I’ll tell you how the investigation will go in the future.”

  


“Yeah,” Shuuichi cleared his throat, “I’ll see you later, Kirigiri-san!” He smiled before exiting the library.

  


The remaining detective watched her underclassmen leave, her mind still suspicious of Shuuichi’s somewhat odd behavior when she mentioned his unexpectedly specific knowledge about the Hanahaki disease and flower language. As she opened the Hanahaki victim case file to re-examine the information she had on hand, she couldn't help thinking about the possible reasons as to why Shuuichi would need to research the Hanahaki disease. It’s possible that he was genuinely curious about the disease, but she highly doubted that the apprentice detective just happened to know the meanings of purple hyacinths and black roses—

  


Upon reaching the page with the Hanahaki-afflicted suspect’s profile, she was surprised to see what appeared to be a small yellow piece of paper flutter from the folder to the ground. There also seemed to be words written on the paper.

  


Gently, she plucked it from the ground. A closer inspection revealed that the piece of paper was actually a small flower petal. Though wrinkled, it retained its vibrant yellow hue, suggesting that it was still fresh. Kyouko blinked in confusion. Why would there be a flower petal stuck inside her folder?

  


Perplexed, she turned the petal over. The answer immediately came to her the moment she processed the three words marked forcefully on the petal with a pencil.

  


_Don’t tell anyone._

  


* * *

  


Shuuichi sighed with relief when the bell rang, signaling that classes were over for the day. As the teacher exited the classroom, his classmates began scattering, forming little groups of their own. Kaito immediately dashed to Maki’s seat, the brunette’s face looking annoyed but happy as he spoke to her, whilst Tenko quickly attached herself to Himiko, who looked like she was about to doze off. Kiibo was unwillingly dragged away by a boisterous Miu, as Angie was listening to one of Korekiyo’s stories. Kirumi appeared to be speaking to Ryoma about an important manner, while Tsumugi happily listened to Gonta talk about butterflies. With his things now neatly stuffed into his school bag slung over his shoulder, the detective was about to get up from his seat and leave when a cheerful voice caught his attention. 

  


“Saihara-kun!”

  


Shuuichi looked towards the source of the voice to see his best friend Kaede approach his desk, a blinding smile adorned on her face. Behind her, Rantarou followed with a laid-back pace, the side of his mouth perking upwards from the pianist’s infectious energy.

  


“Ah, Akamatsu-san, Amami-kun. What can I do for you?” He greeted them amiably, already feeling Kaede’s positivity uplift his previously tired mood.

  


“Hey, are you free right now?” The blonde asked, leaning towards him from the front of his desk so that they were face to face.

  


The detective thought back to the few case files in his dorm room, “I have some cases to work on, but they can wait a bit.” He replied.

  


Kaede clapped her hands together happily, “Great! This won’t take long anyway. I’ve been practicing a pretty complicated piece for a while, and I was wondering if you and Amami-kun would mind listening to me play it.”

  


“I don’t, if me following you isn’t enough of an indication.” The greenette spoke coolly.

  


Shuuichi rose from his seat, “I’d love to hear you play, Akamatsu-san.” He responded, genuinely glad to be able to hear her play the piano again after the time she played _Clair de Lune_ for him.

  


The pianist’s smile widened, and she enthusiastically beckoned for the two boys to follow her, “Then let’s go! To my lab!” She declared, avidly walking to the door of their classroom.

  


The adventurer and the detective chuckled at her impatience before hurrying to catch up to her. Together, they walked through the mostly empty hallways to the Ultimate Pianist’s lab. 

  


“Shirogane-san was the one who introduced me to this piece, y’know,” Kaede mentioned as they walked side by side, “Apparently this piece is the theme of one of the dungeons in this game she played, and then she started ranting to me about how annoying the dungeon was, muttering something about ‘creepy eyes that teleport me to the start’, She shrugged, giggling fondly at the memory. The two listened to her chatter, occasionally adding their own words in response. Soon, they stood in front of their destination.

  


Upon entering her lab, the pianist hastily gestured for her small audience to sit on the cushioned chairs at the side of the room as she placed herself on the seat of the grand piano taking up most of the space in her lab. Carefully, she lifted the piano cover, revealing pristine white and black keys. She grabbed a clearbook from nearby, and set it on the sheet stand before stretching her fingers and getting ready. The blonde positioned her hands on the keys, poised to play.

  


“The piece is called _Melody of Water is the Guide in Spiritual Mist_ ,” She informed offhandedly, “You guys ready?”

  


“Yeah.” The detective replied. Beside him, Rantarou gave a hum of affirmation. The pianist nodded before beginning to play.

  


The first notes of the piece resounded throughout the room, and Shuuichi closed his eyes as the melody enveloped him. At first, the piece felt elegant and mysterious, water dancing formlessly to a tune, but it abruptly picked up and became more complicated, more intricate, a tidal wave of melody engulfing his senses into the water. The song only kept becoming more eccentric; it was overwhelming and confusing and threatened to suck him into its whirlpool of notes, but still remained mysterious and graceful, a cacophony of staccatos and octaves. While it seemed to be random, meaningless, chaotic, it was actually quite expressive, albeit complex, as though it was a labyrinth of surprises that dragged you all over the place until you see its plan, the truth behind its messy tangle of tricks. 

  


_He felt like he was chasing someone, but every lead turned into a wild goose chase, a red herring, a dead end, and he only became more entangled in confusion and frustration until he finally managed to see their petite back. Emotion swelled in his chest, joy and pride from finally finding his target mixed with something more, and he reached out to their tattered cape, to their small, pale hand—_

  


Shuuichi brought his hand up to his mouth and coughed.

  


Immediately, Rantarou snapped his head towards him. Kaede glanced at him momentarily in mild concern, though she continued playing effortlessly. The detective shook his head and gave her a reassuring smile, allowing her to return her focus to the piano, but the greenette kept his gaze on him, or more specifically, on the palm of his hand, expression indecipherable.

  


While the pianist’s performance neared its end, both boys were no longer admiring her outstanding talent, their attention robbed away by the single flower petal resting on Shuuichi’s palm.

  


The shorter of the two males seemed to be frozen in place, eyes unblinking and mouth pressed into a thin line. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the detective slowly looked towards his green-haired companion, face devoid of emotion, but the fear and panic in his golden orbs were evident. 

  


“It’s a red rose petal,” Rantarou whispered soothingly, gently shaking him out of his stupor, “I won’t tell anyone about it if you want.” The taller of the two offered kindly, and Shuuichi replied with a single nod, not trusting his voice enough to verbally reply. Swiftly, the petal was stuffed into his breast pocket.

  


The last note of the piece hung in the air, bringing their awareness back to the present. Kaede’s hands hovered over the piano keys for a moment before they were placed on her lap.

  


“So? What did you guys think?” She asked expectantly as she got up from her seat and walked over to them.

  


“Your playing was as breathtaking as usual, Akamatsu-san,” Rantarou complimented her chivalrously, causing her cheeks to color slightly, “Right, Saihara-kun?” He turned to give the detective an encouraging smile.

  


Shuuichi internally thanked him, “Y-Yeah. It was really good.” He added, praying that she didn’t notice his sudden anxiousness.

  


She didn’t, “Thanks! This piece actually requires two people, but I made it work somehow,” The blonde pumped her fists in the air, her passion for the piano as clear as day, but for once her contagious optimism failed to drive away the cloud of dread bubbling in his chest. She pulled out her phone, “Ah, jeez. The student council meeting’s starting in a while,” She sighed before pocketing her phone and ushering the occupants of her lab out, “Thanks for listening to me play, guys. Sorry I have to leave so soon.” She puffed her cheeks out and pouted, clearly upset with the turn of events.

  


The adventurer smiled comfortingly, “It’s fine. Akamatsu-san. You have your responsibilities as the class representative, and you do a good job handling the class. We don’t mind.” Rantarou glanced at him.

  


Shuuichi nodded, “Amami-kun’s right. You’re an amazing class rep, so you should go to that meeting. And, um,” He blushed faintly before continuing, “Thanks for letting us listen to you play. It was really b-beautiful.” He wished he hadn’t stopped wearing his hat months ago.

  


The greenette raised an eyebrow at his nervousness, but Kaede beamed radiantly, “Aww, I’m glad you enjoyed it so much. Your smiles make the effort worth it,” She turned away from them, “Bye guys! See you later!” She waved before running down the hall.

  


A moment of silence encapsulated the two as they watched her figure disappear. Rantarou chose to break it.

  


“I’ve met some Hanahaki victims during my travels,” He mentioned casually, “I’m aware of the potential results,” The adventurer looked Shuuichi in the eye, facial features morphed into humorless, unsmiling seriousness, “Are you gonna get the surgery?”

  


The detective did not hesitate to reply, “No. If I get the surgery, I may end up ruining our friendship. I don’t want that.” He returned Rantarou’s gaze with his own, stubborn eyes set in determination.

  


The taller of the two continued the staredown before reluctantly surrendering, “Fine. I’ll trust that you’ll confess when you’re ready,” He conceded with his hands in the air before turning away, “Good luck. I’ll keep your secret safe.” He gave Shuuichi a small smile before leaving, presumably going to his dorm room.

  


Head hung low, the detective glanced at his surroundings briefly. Confirming that the hallway was empty, he slowly shuffled to the entrance of Kaede’s lab, the sound of his shoes rubbing against asphalt loud and clear, letting his back hit the engraved door with a soft thud. Hopeless eyes staring at the ground beneath him, he slowly slid down until he was curled up on the cold floor, his legs pressed against his chest, arms wrapped around them loosely and chin nestled on top of his knees. Taking a single, deep breath, he slowly released a shaky sob as tears started running down his face. His stifled cries filled the quiet atmosphere, unheard by everyone but himself.

  


He had to accept it; He has Hanahaki. He’s going to be puking flower petal after flower petal until he starts spewing flowers stained with blood and then he’ll continue coughing and wheezing and _suffering_ until the flowers block his airway and he’ll suffocate. To death. In a pool of flora and his own blood. Alone. A bitter, lonely, painful death, caused by roses and a one-sided crush. He coughed incessantly, sputtering a few dark crimson roses that forced him to catch his breath. He may be breathing, almost hyperventilating, now but in a few months he probably won’t be breathing at all.

  


When Shuuichi first coughed out that single, red rose petal, he knew right then and there that he was going to die from his one-sided love for Akamatsu Kaede.

  


He stayed there until the bright hallway turned orange from the setting sun, the noise of school dying down into a thick fog of silence. His curled-up figure remained unmoving until a small part of his consciousness told him that he should go to his room, and gradually, he stood up, face blank, before mechanically walking in the direction of the dorms.

  


He never noticed the pair of purple eyes observing him from afar.

  


* * *

  


Shuuichi closed his laptop with a sigh, running his hand through his dark hair stressfully as he got up from his desk chair and flopped onto his bed, the case files on his table set aside for later.

  


He had just read through numerous articles pertaining to his recent condition, along with a number of websites about flower language and symbolisms. The trash can normally placed underneath his desk was now right next to his bed, filled with balls of crumpled paper and a few yellow flower petals.

  


By the time he dragged himself into his room, the color of the rose petals he coughed out shifted from a bright red to a golden yellow.

  


From what he’d read, the types and colors of flower petals a person with Hanahaki coughs out are consistently related to the target of their affection one way or another, be it defining their crush through a specific flower, or how they feel towards them, often causing people with Hanahaki to throw up red rose petals at first, clearly explaining their unrequited love.

  


Yellow roses mean joy, warmth, and happiness. Their vibrant color fills receivers of them with positivity and optimism, infecting them with cheerfulness.

  


In other words, the very definition of the Ultimate Pianist.

  


Resigned to his fate, Shuuichi resolved not to let her find out, no matter what. If Kaede ever discovered that she was the cause of him sputtering flora, she’d definitely blame herself for not returning his feelings. She’d urge him to get the surgery, even if it meant erasing their friendship, and he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for making her suffer the loss of her friend. He had no choice but to endure—

  


A buzzing sound interrupted his grieve thoughts, causing him to sigh and turn to look at his nightstand, seeing his phone screen alight with a text. Wordlessly, he grabbed it, his mood lifting ever so slightly when he noticed the name of the sender.

  


**FROM: Kirigiri Kyouko**

_Do you have time on Friday next week? I want to talk to you about a case._

  


Moments later, she received a reply.

  


**FROM: Saihara Shuuichi**

_Sure, I have time. Can we meet in the library during lunch break?_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned before that I'd post the second chapter right before June 21 ended, but thanks to problems and life, that's not happening *cries* So! I'll be posting the next chapter either tomorrow or later in the week, and that is NOT a lie this time (I think).
> 
> Instead of pouting and getting mad at me though, rejoice for I have decided to make this three chapters instead of just two! Be happy! And not mad at me for lying!
> 
> Also, without using the mighty power of Google, can you tell me where I got the piece Kaede played?  
> ~Panda


	2. I'm sorry, but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER!!! 
> 
> I'm sorry for not posting it right before June 21 ended, but I've decided to turn this into a much longer fic than I anticipated, so yay?
> 
> For those who want to listen to the piece that Kaede played last chapter, it's right [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uY_RqSAXxhs)!
> 
> Enjoy this chapter ~~'cause it was a pain to write~~!  
>  ~Panda
> 
> PS: The previous chapter has been edited slightly thanks to a friend pointing out some stuff.

Rantarou was tempted to start calling himself the Ultimate Luckster.

  


As he calmly walked through the academy halls, leaving behind a detective who was probably about to have a mental breakdown, he managed to spot the person he was hoping to see, their dark, messy hair and signature checkered scarf hard to miss.

  


“Hey, Ouma-kun!” He called out and waved his hand, easily catching the attention of the smaller boy, who appeared to have just ended a call on his phone.

  


The Supreme Leader grinned upon seeing him before running until he stood in front of him, placing his arms behind his head in a carefree manner, “Why, if it isn’t my beloved Amami-chan! What do you want from an evil supreme leader like me? I’m pretty busy managing my suuuper secret organization and all, y’know.” He asked merrily, oblivious to the other’s no-nonsense demeanor.

  


The adventurer shook his head, “Sorry, but now’s not the time for your antics, Ouma. Saihara-kun seemed to be in deep turmoil when I last saw him, so I suggest you go and look after him.”

  


Kokichi blinked in a momentary display of genuine surprise before his smile returned and he titled his head in feigned confusion, “Oh? And why should I listen to you, Amami-chan? You could just be ly—“

  


He didn’t finish his lie when Rantarou bent down and whispered into his ear, “I think he was about to cry.”

  


That effectively silenced the liar, who turned to stare at him with a blank expression, “You’re not lying,” He stated his observation monotonously before muttering, “You better fill me in when I get back.” His voice lacked his usual jovial tone, insinuating his seriousness.

  


The greenette smirked, “He’s at Kaede’s lab. I’ll be in my room.” He managed to say right before the Supreme Leader dashed into the hallway.

  


As he watched the purplenette disappear from sight, noting the frantic, hasty footsteps of his friend, he released a world-weary sigh. He certainly hadn’t expected Shuuichi to contract the Hanahaki disease during the pianist’s performance, but if he was perceiving the situation correctly, then he’d better do what he can to play matchmaker and prevent the detective from kicking the bucket due to a misunderstanding.

  


He just hoped that Kokichi would stop running away from his feelings before it was too late.

  


* * *

  


Kokichi heard the sobbing before anything else.

  


Sprinting quickly but trying to keep his footsteps light and stifled, the Supreme Leader navigated through the hallways expertly, getting closer and closer to his goal with each step. Sweat ran down his face, the physical activity leaving him winded and breathless from the effort, but his exhaustion went unnoticed due to the pool of concern in his chest, growing more and more with each passing second.

  


Loathe as he was to admit, the purplenette was worried about his dearly beloved detective. Though it seemed like nothing more than his usual teasing remarks, there was actually a reason why he added ‘beloved’ before Rantarou’s and Shuuichi’s names, good looks aside. When he first encountered his classmates, he was quickly cast aside by most of the class for being annoying, deceitful, and a liar, causing him to deem them as boring and predictable. The only exceptions to this judgment were Amami Rantarou and Saihara Shuuichi. While most would likely get riled up or fall for his lies and tricks, these two reacted differently, catching his interest quickly. The adventurer was pretty lax when they interacted, humoring his lies and seeing through his intentions pretty easily, making him fun to be around with and earning the title of best friend. The detective, on the other hand, was more unpredictable. Sometimes he fell for his lies, sometimes he catches him by surprise, but most of the time he manages to either tolerate or look past his fabricated truths in an attempt to understand him and his intentions. His entertaining reactions and endearing personality had him hooked on the detective like a drug and, before he knew it, his heart was stolen.

  


The Supreme Leader’s cheeks became brushed with pink at the thought.

  


As he kept running, he thought back to the adventurer’s parting words. What exactly did he mean by ‘deep turmoil’? And he specifically stated to ‘look after him’ rather than ‘comfort him’ or ‘help him’. Why—

  


Hushed sounds of sobbing caught his attention, and he abruptly skidded to a halt, eyes widened in alarm. He listened to the pitiful noise for a fraction of a second before carefully ambling towards it, soon reaching the corner where, if he kept walking, he’d turn to see the Ultimate Pianist’s lab. Instead of doing so, he stayed behind the corner, sneaking a look at the lab from his hiding place. The sight that greeted him made Kokichi’s heart melt ever so slightly.

  


Shuuichi, quivering dejectedly, was pressed against the door of the lab, curling into himself as if attempting to shrink away from the rest of the world. Small, muted cries of anguish and grief escaped his throat unceasingly, erratically, and a few red —flower petals?— were scattered by his feet.

  


The liar’s initial instinct upon seeing his beloved detective look so broken was to envelop him in a loving hug as he whispered sweet words of comfort reassuringly, but then Rantarou’s warning echoed in his mind. Coming to the conclusion that the situation was more delicate than he had previously thought, Kokichi begrudgingly remained where he was, studying the crying boy with a look of solemn intrigue. He remembered seeing the detective go off with the piano idiot and his best friend somewhere, and he had overheard the blonde mention something about a piece, so he assumed that she had asked the boys to listen to her play the piano. Something must’ve happened at some point between when he last saw them and when the greenette found him that turned Shuuichi into the gloomy ball of despair before him, and Rantarou must’ve judged that whatever was ailing the detective was not something he was not in a position to meddle with, sending the Supreme Leader in his place because…he could help? Kokichi wasn’t actually sure why the adventurer delegated the task to him instead of doing it himself. He was just as uninvolved with Shuuichi as the greenette, and the only thing that set them apart was the purplenette’s ridiculously huge crush on him, so—

  


_Wait._

  


Kokichi held his breath involuntarily at the sudden epiphany that came to him, and his focus shifted from the sobbing detective to the seemingly random and unimportant flower petals around him. The concern bubbling in him burst into full-blown horror as he realized why his beloved was in such misery. The thought cut through his heart with a katana of shock, rendering him frozen in place, unmoving, unfeeling, _uncomprehending_. He only snapped out of his petrified state when the detective wobbled to a stand, expression unreadable, and walked away from the lab and towards the direction of the dorms.

  


Almost unconsciously, the Supreme Leader tailed him in silent pursuit, lagging behind him through the dimly lit hallways — _when did it get so late?_ —while keeping an eye on his hunched form until Shuuichi lifelessly entered his room. Task now fulfilled, Kokichi made a beeline to Rantarou’s room, not even bothering to knock as he slammed the door wide open and sat himself on the edge of the avocado green covers of the bed. The adventurer, who was lazily reading a book on his desk chair, didn’t bat a single eyelash at his friend’s rude entry, and simply closed the tome, plopping it on his desk before facing the purplenette with an relaxed smile that pressed all the wrong buttons of the shorter male.

  


“So—“

  


“Explain to me how Saihara-chan got Hanahaki.” The Supreme Leader demanded, poker-faced.

  


The greenette sighed, “So it all started when Akamatsu-san asked us to listen to her play this piece Shirogane-san told her about.”

  


* * *

  


“…And that’s what happened,” The adventurer finished, “I’m not sure what exactly happened to him while we were listening to the song, but it must’ve made him realize his strong feelings for someone enough to cough out a red rose petal.”

  


Kokichi was silent, stone-faced, as he processed everything Rantarou had told him. So at some point during the pianist’s performance, Shuuichi realized that he had feelings for somebody and contracted Hanahaki? This was both a good and a bad thing for the liar. Good, because it meant that the detective would try to confess to the object of his affections ~~and it just might be him~~ , but bad because he might like someone else or worse, he’ll end up _dying_ from the disease. The Supreme Leader nibbled at his fingernail in frustration. There’s no way he’d let the detective die from something like unrequited love, and even if it wasn’t him, he’d do whatever it takes to ensure his survival ~~even if it meant crushing his own feelings~~. Determined, the purplenette calmed his mind and asked the million dollar question.

  


“…Do you know?”

  


Rantarou looked at him quizzically, “Hmm?”

  


“Do you know who he likes?” Kokichi repeated humorlessly.

  


The greenette paused before answering with a playful shrug.

  


The Supreme Leader growled, “ _Don’t lie to me_.”

  


There was a tense moment of silence before the adventurer held his hands up with a resigned smile.

  


“Alright, you got me. I may have an inkling as to who it might be,” He admitted, rubbing the back of his head in affable guilt, “But I think Saihara-kun misunderstood the turn of events.”

  


The purplenette raised an eyebrow but gestured for him to continue, “Since he realized his feelings in the middle of Akamatsu-san’s performance, I think he believes that his feelings are for her.”

  


Kokichi felt his heart drop into the depths of his stomach for an instant before it rose back up with renewed hope. He shooed the feeling away and looked at his companion inquisitively, “Oh? And how are you so sure that he’s not actually in love with her?”

  


Rantarou scoffed, “You know that that’s not the case,” He answered with a smirk, “Akamatsu-san and Saihara-kun may be close, but it’s clear that she only sees him as a brother at most while Saihara-kun’s affection for her doesn’t really go beyond admiration of her charisma and optimistic nature.” His smirk became a considerate smile as he explained their relationship, indirectly comforting the smaller boy.

  


Unfortunately, the Supreme Leader couldn’t refute that statement. While the pianist and the detective were close, it was obvious that Shuuichi only relied on her for emotional support, and Kaede was only trying to bolster his confidence and self-esteem.

  


The purplenette clicked his tongue in defeat, “Fine, you have a point. So if my beloved Saihara-chan isn’t in love with the piano idiot, then who does he like, A—ma—mi—chan?” He implored sarcastically, dragging out the syllables of the name.

  


Rantarou stared at him blankly before responding with an unsmiling, chilling gaze that almost made him flinch and hide under the covers. He looked at him with an expression that screamed ‘are you kidding me’ in the most deadpanned tone he could ever muster, but as quickly as it came, his frigid and emotionless façade disappeared, and his green-haired companion was back to his relaxed and laid-back mien, though his eyes held the slightest hint of irritation. Closing his eyes, the adventurer pinched the bridge of his nose and released a long sigh before replying, “I’m sorry, but I’m not going to answer that question, Ouma-kun.”

  


The Supreme Leader’s eyes narrowed, “Why—“

  


“Because you already know the answer.”

  


Whatever he was going to say next instantly died in his throat. Kokichi’s mask fell apart, and he stared at his green-haired companion incredulously. Rantarou returned the stare, dead serious. The two exchanged a silent conversation before the shorter looked away, the faintest blush occupying his face.

  


The adventurer chuckled, “I assume you know who he likes now?”

  


The purplenette willed his blush to die down before giggling, “Neeheehee, Amami-chan sure is funny, thinking that Saihara-chan actually likes me back.“ He lied, but even he could tell that it was a fruitless effort, judging by the amused glint on the other’s smug face.

  


“You shouldn’t run away from the truth like a certain detective, Ouma-kun,” The taller boy teased, eliciting a groan of embarrassment from his companion, “But in all seriousness, I’m pretty sure that Saihara-kun likes you back. Perhaps the melody that Akamatsu-san played made him think in such a way that he realized his feelings for you subconsciously?” He speculated, receiving a shrug in reply.

  


“If that’s the case, then I might end up having to thank Akamatsu-chan and Shirogane-chan, huh? The purplenette wondered out loud before grimacing, “So if Saihara-chan really does like me back but thinks that it’s the piano idiot he fell for, then it looks like I have my work cut out for me.” He grumbled, face scrunched up at the thought.

  


Rantarou snickered, “Good luck trying to woo your beloved dense detective.”

  


The Supreme Leader sighed in annoyance and stood up, “Tell me about it,” He muttered spitefully, “Welp! I’m gonna go back to my room so I can start planning Operation: Charm the Oblivious Detective, so I’ll be taking my leave, Amami-chan.” He exclaimed enthusiastically and opened the door to walk out.

  


“Ouma-kun,” Rantarou called, causing a pair of purple eyes to glance in his direction, “I know you probably still doubt whether or not Saihara-kun returns your affections, but believe me when I say that he really trusts you, okay? Even if you lie and play pranks often, he still sees you as a valuable person he can trust.”

  


Kokichi stared at him as he turned to leave, face unreadable, before a soft _“Thank you, Amami-chan”_ escaped his lips and he exited the adventurer’s room.

  


Rantarou stared at the spot where the Supreme Leader sat, chuckled to himself, and went back to reading his book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 focused on Shuuichi, Chapter 2 focused on Kokichi, so expect _things_ to happen in the last chapter!
> 
> Expect the final chapter by the first week of July (or earlier, we'll see)!
> 
> Oh yeah. Does anyone have a better name than Operation: Charm the Oblivious Detective? Comment it down below and I might use it!  
> ~Panda


	3. Neeheehee!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE. THIS FIC IS NOT DEAD.
> 
>    
>  ~~sorrynotsorrythistookforever~~
> 
> •••
> 
> Here's the last chapter!!! ~~it's 5k words woohoo~~
> 
> I changed Shuichi to Shuuichi because...I could?
> 
> Also, c'mon guys. Nobody knows where I got the chapter titles so far??? It's not _that_ hard, especially this one's (it's a dead giveaway). Anyone with a Keen Eye ability will know where I got my titles. Comment your answers below!
> 
> And since I'm bored, I challenge you readers to recommend _good_ Saiouma fics to me, and you win if I haven't read it yet! I'm craving for Saiouma, okay? And I've read a **lot** of it. Surprise me!
> 
> Now then, I present to you the third and final chapter of A Thorny Crown of Roses.  
> ~Panda

Shuuichi was getting sick of seeing roses.

  


As he stared at the bloody mess of flora in his trash bin, he frowned. It had been a few months since he indirectly told Kyouko about his disease, and as the warm summers of June fast approached, his condition had only worsened. From a few petals every now and then, he’s now throwing up whole flowers more often than he’d like, and the blood splatters were becoming more and more frequent. He’s noticed how breathing has become just a bit challenging, and if his occasional dizzy spell was any indication, then he assumed that he was slowly dying.

  


The detective shivered at the thought before falling face down onto his bed and screaming into his pillow, regretting it instantly when his throat burned from the abuse. He definitely didn’t want to die, but he couldn’t even _consider_ breaking his treasured friendship with Kaede. He didn’t want to make her suffer just because of a measly crush.

  


_He was teetering on the edge of a cliff, every fiber in his body telling him not to jump, but the instinct was ignored, and he took another step forward, mere inches away from letting gravity pull him down into the abyss—_

  


A buzz from his phone brought him back to reality.

  


Placing a hand over his chest to calm his frantically beating heart, Shuuichi turned to face the ceiling before reaching for the device sitting on his nightstand and holding it over his face. He almost dropped it upon seeing the message sent to him.

  


**FROM: Amami Rantarou**

_Hey, Saihara-kun. I just had a lovely chat with Akamatsu-san. You didn’t tell her yet, huh?_

  


The detective’s cheeks turned pinked as he typed a reply.

  


**FROM: Saihara Shuuichi**

_Of course not! I already know that she doesn’t like me back, so there’s no point._

  


A few minutes passed before his phone buzzed again.

  


**FROM: Amami Rantarou**

_Y’know what? I’m done watching from afar. Mind meeting me next Sunday in the café near the academy? I just wanna have a nice, long chat._

  


Shuichi gulped. He could already tell that he was not going to like his meeting with the adventurer, who seemed to be far from pleased, but as much as he wanted to run away and decline, a small voice in his consciousness told him that he wasn’t getting away from this. Reluctantly, he sent his response.

  


**FROM: Saihara Shuuichi**

_Alright. See you then._

  


* * *

  


“Saihara-chaaaaaaaaaan!”

  


Shuuichi internally sighed. Class had just ended, and he really just wanted to return to his room and cough his lungs out, but of course, life had other plans.

  


“W-What is it, Ouma-kun?” He asked listlessly, cursing his voice from cracking at the start.

  


Kokichi pouted, “What, does my beloved Saihara-chan not want to spend time with me?” He questioned, crocodile tears beginning to form in his purple eyes, “H-How mean! I j-just wanted to make s-sure you were okay!” He exclaimed before wailing obnoxiously.

  


The detective was about to call him out on his fake crying, but the purplenette’s words made his face morph into one of confusion instead, “Wait, what do you mean by ‘make sure I was okay’?” 

  


The Supreme Leader blinked, tears disappearing in an instant, and smiled knowingly, “Well, the others might not have noticed, but you’re looking pretty pale, Saihara-chan,” He mentioned offhandedly before gasping melodramatically in realization, “Don’t tell me you’re sick!”

  


Shuuichi winced. Kokichi had (technically) hit the nail in the head, and honestly, he wasn’t surprised. Despite his compulsive lying and mischievous nature, the shorter male was frighteningly clever, always finding ways to trick his classmates, Shuichi included, around for his own entertainment. Majority of the class found this to be very irritating, and they’re not wrong, but he actually thought this trait of his to be quite endearing, to an extent. Often, the liar would come to him and start lying incessantly, challenging him to figure out which of his statements were true, and the detective would rise to the challenge, resulting in hours of non-stop debating with the Supreme Leader until either of them admit defeat once the truth was revealed. Hanging out with the purplenette has never been boring, but the detective knew that if they spent enough time together, Kokichi would eventually notice his flower-hacking condition, and _that_ was something he had to keep under wraps. 

  


“I-Yeah, I’m feeling a bit under the weather,” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t exactly the truth either, “I’d love to spend time with you, Ouma-kun, but I think I’m gonna go rest in my room.” He smiled at him apologetically before exiting the classroom in a hurry.

  


Sparing no glance behind him, the detective hastily walked through the hallways of the academy, trying his best not to bump into anyone as he made his way to the dorms. He could already feel the tickling sensation in his throat that he’s felt enough times to know that he needed to cough, but he knew that he couldn't start hacking out flora here lest his condition becomes public knowledge, so as a last resort, Shuuichi brought a hand up to his mouth and quickly exhaled the flower petals before stuffing them into his pocket, mentally praying that nobody noticed the action. He almost screamed in joy when his dorm room was in sight. _Finally, he could cough in private—_

  


“You’re talking out loud, Saihara-chan.”

  


The sudden voice made Shuuichi jump in surprise, barely containing his startled yelp. Heart beating frenetically, he turned around to come face to face with a certain Supreme Leader, who was struggling to suppress his laughter.

  


“Wha— Ouma-kun?!”

  


“Neeheehee! Wow, I can’t believe the Ultimate Detective didn’t realize he was being followed. You really are sick, huh?” Kokichi teased mockingly, though an indistinct lilt of concern at the end didn’t escape his notice.

  


A faint, faint warmth filled the detective’s heart for the briefest moment before it was seized with panic. How did he not see that he was being followed? Were his senses getting dull because of the disease? _Did Kokichi see him cough out the petals?_ “Y-Yeah, I’m actually feeling pretty light-headed,” He conceded truthfully, pulling out his room key from his pocket and deftly unlocking the door, “So I’ll just go and rest in my— “

  


The minute the room was unlocked, the purplenette swiftly reached for the knob and practically slammed the door open, interrupting Shuichi, who couldn’t react quickly enough as he was shoved into his living chambers by said purplenette. Once both boys were inside, the shorter of the two closed the door just as quickly as he opened it, locking it, and turned to face the detective. 

  


“… ”

  


“… ”

  


Silence ensued as the pair continued to stare at each other, one’s expression contorted into oblivious bewilderment, the other’s in blank impassiveness. The taller male’s mind was thrown into anarchy; one moment, he was seeking to find solace in his room, away from the Supreme Leader, the next moment, he was in his room _with_ the Supreme Leader. Amidst his disoriented emotions, fatigued state and his throat’s irritation, all he could think was:

  


_Why?_

  


“Saihara-chan.”

  


The voice snapped the detective out of his thoughts, bringing his attention back to the unpredictable boy before him, who uttered his name with a rarely spotted seriousness, face scrunched up ever so slightly in what appears to be determination. It gave him an odd feeling.

  


Sensing that if he so much as opened his mouth, the flowers would fall, Shuuichi decided to reply with a questioning gaze.

  


Noticeably miffed from his lack of a verbal response, the purplenette frowned, “Saihara-chan,” He repeated, and suddenly the air became much, much heavier, “You have the Hanahaki disease.”

  


It took a few seconds for Shuuichi to process the other’s statement, but when he did, it felt like he just got shot straight through the heart by a bullet of truth. Eyes now widened considerably, filled with naked shock, his jaw went slack involuntarily, allowing gravity to pull the flower petals from within down to the carpeted floor.

  


Kokichi held no reaction when he saw the petals fall, and casually moved to pluck one from the ground, studying the purple matter with a mixed array of emotions.

  


The detective blinked. Purple?

  


Confused, he looked down to see the strewed flora, all of which were a bright yellow. On the other hand, the petal between the Supreme Leader’s fingers was a regal purple. 

  


Again, he found himself asking why.

  


Why? Why did he suddenly cough out a petal of a completely different color? Why was there only one purple among the cluster of yellow? 

  


Why did he cough it out while he was with _Kokichi?_

  


His face must’ve been an open book, because the purplenette easily read his mind, “Hey, hey, why is there only one purple petal, my beloved detective?” He asked eagerly, all agog. The shorter boy out let out his signature laugh before smirking, “You’re not falling for me, are you?”

  


Shuuichi blushed, the embarrassment dragging him away from his numerous speculations about the odd petal, “What— no! These flower petals are for— “

  


A small, pale hand _—why was it so familiar?—_ covered his mouth, preventing him from speaking any further, “Shhh, Saihara-chan. I already know the truth.” 

  


“O-Oh,” The detective mumbled weakly after he gently pried off the other’s palm, too mentally exhausted to be suspicious of the other’s cryptic statement, “Did Amami-kun tell you?”

  


Kokichi snorted, “Psh, he didn’t need to tell me,” He rolled his eyes arrogantly, “It’s pretty obvious, y’know. And I’m not dumb like a certain astronaut.” Despite the embarrassment of his apparently transparent crush, Shuuichi’s mouth perked upwards at the friendly jab.

  


This was immediately noticed by the Supreme Leader, who grinned in pride, “Woah, my beloved actually found that funny?! You’re so mean, enjoying insults towards your friends!” 

  


“N-No! That’s not— “

  


Again, he was interrupted when the purplenette enveloped him in a hug.

  


Oblivious to his fluttering heart, the detective gasped, “Ouma-kun? What— “

  


“I promise I won’t tell anyone about this,” Kokichi whispered into his ear, unusually sober, “I don’t want you to die, so I’ll do what I can to help.”

  


All words died in his mouth when Shuuichi heard the Supreme Leader’s unusually solemn tone. Soon, he remembered to return the hug, pleasantly surprised by the purplenette’s comforting warmth. Releasing one more cough of petals, the taller male quickly found peace in the other’s embrace, and, surrounded by tranquility and a sense of security, his breathing evened out until he was fast asleep.

  


Kokichi slowly moved the detective to his cot, careful not to wake him as he gingerly dropped his sleeping crush onto the soft mattress. After checking to make sure that he was truly out cold and comfortable, he muttered to himself, “I still doubt that I’m the one you like, Saihara-chan,” He stated humorlessly, glancing at the scattered flora beneath him, “But I’ll definitely do whatever it takes to stop you from dying.” The shorter male declared before he quietly exited the room, leaving behind a mess of yellow, a single purple, and a handful of pink petals on the ground.

  


* * *

  


“I’m over here, Saihara-kun.”

  


Shuuichi looked from where he was standing in the café to see the adventurer sitting in the corner of the room, next to the window, which showed various students going about their lives.

  


With a nervous smile, the detective approached him, taking the seat across from him and setting down his cup of tea next to the steaming espresso on the table.

  


“So what did you want to talk about?” He had a feeling he already knew, but he asked anyway, taking a sip of his drink.

  


Rantarou’s expression immediately turned blank before he downed half of his drink in one go and gave him the most exhausted, dead-looking smile he’s ever seen. 

  


Shuuichi wanted to hide under the table, “Okay, dumb question,” He admitted, causing the other to drop the frightening expression, “I know that I should at least try to confess to Akamatsu-san, but I’m absolutely positive that it’d be a pointless move, and I’d just end up damaging our friendship,” He spoke with resolution, unaware of the greenette’s internal facepalm, “So I’m not going to— “

  


“Saihara-kun.”

  


The detective stopped mid-sentence, confused by the interruption, prompting Rantarou to look at him like he had just gestured to a butterfly and called it a pigeon before he released a world-weary sigh and emptied his cup of coffee.

  


“Saihara-kun,” He parroted, sounding as though he was done with life, “Don’t tell me you still think it’s Akamatsu-san.” 

  


“H-Huh?” Shuuichi eloquently replied.

  


The adventurer pinched the bridge of his nose, “I’m not even surprised at this point,” He muttered to himself before wearing a patient expression, though his eyes clearly gave away his frustration, “Has Ouma’s efforts been in vain?” His green-haired companion asked rhetorically.

  


Shuuichi’s eyebrows furrowed, “What does Ouma-kun have to do with this?”

  


“Hasn’t he been hanging out with you more lately?”

  


The detective opened his mouth, only to close it and don a thinking expression. Now that he thought about it, ever since Kokichi promised to keep his condition a secret and help him out however he can, the Supreme Leader _has_ been covering for him when necessary, from giving him opportunities to cough discreetly to supporting him in his times of fatigue. Unexpectedly, the purplenette’s assistance was something he was incredibly grateful for, especially when he had to get away from his classmates, especially Kaede. The other’s staunch presence was something he valued greatly, though he still couldn’t figure out why his chest felt fuzzy whenever he was with the shorter boy, nor could he deduce why the petals changed colors whenever he spent time with him.

  


“I-I guess?” Shuuichi answered uncertainly, “But that doesn’t have anything to do with my, um, condition.”

  


This time, Rantarou physically facepalmed.

  


The detective blinked rapidly in perplexity, causing his companion to take a deep breath and attempt a forced smile, “Saihara,” He dropped the honorific, his tone teetering from patient to irritated, “Haven’t you ever wondered why you coughed out roses, of all flowers?”

  


“Um, I mean,” Shuuichi spoke hesitantly, now doubtful of his initial assumptions, “Roses are pretty common, and yellow roses pretty much define Akamatsu-san… ”

  


The greenette nodded impatiently, “That may be true, but there are definitely flowers that suit her more,” He pointed out, praying to all deities that Shuuichi would take the hint and finally see the truth.

  


Eyes widening, the detective moved his hand to rest on his chin as his brain finally began speculating, “That’s… true. Sunflowers, red carnations, even irises would better represent her,” He stated analytically, the cogs of his mind turning, “But if it’s not her… then who? Who could I possibly be, ah, in love with?”

  


He turned to his companion obliviously, noting that the other seemed a tad bit relieved, but still looked as though he wanted to bang his head against the table. The adventurer groaned, muttering something along the lines of _‘dense detective indeed’_ before replying, “Fun fact, Saihara-kun,” He said with false cheeriness, “Roses are the birthflowers of this month.”

  


Shuuichi blinked, “Indeed they are.”

  


“You know whose birthday’s also in June?”

  


He thought about it for a second, “Ouma-kun’s. What’s so im—oh.”

  


The greenette’s expression was blank, “Yes. _Oh._ ” He deadpanned.

  


Suddenly, the detective understood everything. He understood why he’d feel peculiar when he was with the Supreme Leader. He understood why he’d cough out pink rose petals when the purplenette would hold his hand or keep him steady when he was feeling woozy. He understood why he’d only throw up yellow petals when his thoughts drifted to Kaede. He understood why Rantarou was so exasperated with him. _He understood why he imagined Kokichi’s silhouette while listening to the pianist’s performance—_

  


“So that’s why the petals change color when I'm with him… ”

  


The adventurer let out a huff of satisfaction, “It’s about time you realized.” He stated frankly.

  


Pink roses, unlike red ones, symbolize sweet and gentle emotions. While red roses denote passionate love, pink is more on tender and serene feelings, representing happiness and joy, and, when received, would mean that they are pleasure to have in company. He’d cough out pink petals in the shorter male’s presence because he was having _fun_ with him and _enjoying_ their time together. Meanwhile, while yellow roses may encapsulate Kaede’s bright and cheerful personality, their symbolism doesn’t go beyond _platonic_ love. _That’s_ why he started hacking out yellow petals when he assumed that he was in love with the pianist. He’d noticed the detail in his research, but had shrugged it off as irrelevant… 

  


Mentally chiding himself after his revelation, Shuuichi buried his face in his hands in a poor attempt to hide his tomato-red face.

  


The taller male sighed in relief, “You almost had me worried for a bit when you still didn’t realize until now.”

  


It was the detective’s turn to groan, “I can’t believe I didn’t notice the signs…” He muttered, face scarlet in embarrassment, feeling what’s left of his pride as a detective crumble, “Some Ultimate Detective I am…”

  


“Now, now. Don’t be like that,” Rantarou spoke soothingly, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. Eventually, the greenette’s companion recovered from his mortification, only to widen his eyes in realization.

  


“Wait, does Ouma-kun even like— “

  


“Saihara-kun.”

  


Shuuichi shut his mouth when the other’s humorless gaze targeted him.

  


“He’s been helping you out for a while now, hasn’t he?” The adventurer asked, continuing when he received a sharp nod, “How’s he been treating you?”

  


The detective paused before his mouth curved upwards, reminiscing on his memories with the petite male, “He’s actually been really helpful and reliable. It’s thanks to him that my condition’s still a secret. Whenever I’d feel depressed, he’d always cheer me up and… wait,” He stopped speaking, the realization dawning on him, “Was he actually trying to— “

  


The greenette grinned, “Yup. He was probably flirting with you so you’d get it.”

  


“Huh?!” The blush reappeared on his face, “But— “

  


“He probably still doubts that you like him back,” Rantarou went nonchalant, “But I convinced him to try anyway.”

  


Shuuichi’s face was so hot, he wondered if his face was on fire, “W-Wait, what do you mean ‘ba— “

  


The adventurer cut him off, “Well,” He smirked, “There’s only one way to find out about what I meant, right?”

  


“Wha— “ The detective understood the implications of that statement instantly, and stuttered for a response, “But that’s… ”

  


“His birthday’s next week,” His green-haired companion helpfully mentioned, “There’s no better opportunity to confess.”

  


“Amami-kun!” 

  


“What?” Rantarou asked, amused and clearly feigning obliviousness to his distress, “You should confess as soon as possible before you actually kick the bucket.”

  


Shuuichi wanted to refute the greenette’s words, but he knew that it was logically the truth. His time was slowly but surely running out, and it wouldn't be long before he would choke on the flowers of his crush’s birth month. He still wasn’t sure if his feelings were returned despite the facts, and he knew that the potential rejection would crush him, but if he wanted a shot at living, he had no choice but to try.

  


“… Fine,” The detective conceded, flustered but resolute. Even with the numerous possibilities of his confession going wrong and causing a catastrophe in their friendship, he held onto the hope that his feelings were not one-sided, “But how should I even confess… ?”

  


The adventurer shrugged, “Beats me,” He replied in a casual manner, the tenseness of their discussion dissipating, “Maybe you can give him a rose on his birthday?”

  


Shuuichi’s face scrunched up in thought before his eyes lit up, “Ah, um, I have an idea.”

  


* * *

  


Kokichi was suspicious.

  


When the purplenette exited his room on this particular day, he did not expect to be greeted by the sight of his best friend holding out an enchanting blue rose.

  


“Take it.” Rantarou prompted, shoving the flower into his hands with a sly smirk.

  


The Supreme Leader immediately narrowed his eyes at the other, but decided to play dumb, “Amami-chan! Are you confessing your love to me?” He gasped in feigned flattery, examining the rose with skeptic intrigue.

  


The taller male rolled his eyes playfully, “You already know the answer to that, Ouma-kun. Happy birthday.” He responded before turning away with a wave, “Hold onto that, okay? And be prepared for more.” The greenette urged, and then he was gone.

  


Left to his thoughts, Kokichi stared at the spot where his best friend stood, blank-faced, contemplating the meaning behind his mysterious warning. Giving him a rose was suspicious enough, but on his birthday? This scheme reeks of dubiousness, and the Supreme Leader was going to get to the bottom of it.

  


Luckily, he had looked up the meanings of the various colors of roses before he began Operation: Charm the Oblivious Detective, so he at least knows what the ocean-colored flower in his grasp means.

  


_Mystery. Ambiguity. Appreciation for the enigmatic._

  


Carefully tucking the flower into his pocket, the purplenette resumed his day, the adventurer’s words in the back of his mind. What more should he be prepared for?

  


That question was slowly answered as time passed.

  


One by one, ten of his other classmates approached him when they spotted him, some reluctantly, each with a different-colored rose in hand.

  


“Happy birthday, Ouma-kun!” Kaede exclaimed, bright as the yellow rose with her.

  


_Friendship. Joy. Warmth of a sincere smile._

  


“Both of you have still got a ways to go… “Ryoma muttered, quickly giving him a dark red rose.

  


_Intense feelings. Great longing. Beauty past its prime._

  


“Though I feel your behavior is not quite deserving of this, I have been requested to deliver this to you. Please accept it.” Kirumi smiled, offering a pink rose.

  


_Grace and gentility. Admiration for beauty and refinement. Heart-felt appreciation._

  


“Hurry up and take it, degenerate!” Tenko growled, shoving a green rose into his arms.

  


_Abundance. Renewal of life and energy. Balance and stability._

  


“Happy fucking birthday, Twinkma!” Miu cackled boisterously, unceremoniously handing a peach-colored rose. He scolded her after, the inventor hastily turning meek.

  


_Demureness. Gratitute. Celebrating the closing of a deal._

  


“Gonta wishes Ouma-kun a happy birthday!” The entomologist boomingly declared, the white rose tiny in his large palms.

  


_Sincerity. Innocence. Loyalty that endures._

  


“I… Just take it.” Kaito scratched the back of his head, awkwardly presenting a lavender rose to him.

  


_Enraptured by feelings of adoration. Rigorous control. Wonder._

  


“Happy birthday, Ouma-kun. I wish you blessings and good health.” Kiibo calmly stated, respectfully gifting him with an orange rose.

  


_Fascination. Enthusiasm. Pride._

  


“Nyeh… happy birthday, I guess… ” Himiko lazily uttered, a purple rose suddenly materializing into his grasp.

  


_Enchantment. Magical enthrallment. Opulence._

  


“… “ Wordlessly, Maki gave him a black rose.

  


_Death. Mortality. Strength and courage._

  


Kokichi wasn’t surprised with the last one.

  


As the sky turned orange from the setting sun, the Supreme Leader sat in his Ultimate lab, admiring the eleven colorful roses bundled into his palm. Skepticism aside, he was actually quite flattered by the amount of roses he received. Though he still thought of his classmates as boring, he had to admit that the small gesture warmed his lying heart, and he had to give some kudos to the person who came up with this for his birthday. 

  


Speaking of the mystery giver, if Rantarou wasn’t lying when he approached him after the last rose was given and told him that the mastermind behind the flowers wanted to meet him here in his lab, then they ought to be arriving— 

  


“O-Ouma-kun!”

  


Now, apparently.

  


Tearing his gaze away from the impromptu bouquet, the purplenette was pleased to see Shuuichi running up to stand before him. He hadn’t seen his beloved all day, and while it had initially concerned him, his worries became unfounded when his eyes landed on the red rose in the other’s grasp. 

  


_Of course he’d be the one behind this._

  


“Saihara-chan!” Kokichi exclaimed, rising from his throne and leaving the roses on the now empty space, “I haven’t seen you all day! I was expecting to hear a body discovery announcement soon.” He giggled, heart fluttering when his joke was received with a snort.

  


“That’s not something to laugh about, Ouma-kun.” The detective shook his head, disapproving but amused.

  


“Neeheehee! That was a lie. I am a liar, y’know,” The shorter male bragged before crossing his arms behind his head in a carefree manner, “Anyway, what does my beloved detective want to talk to me about?” He asked obliviously, though he already had an inkling as to where this was going.

  


Shuuichi’s cheeks colored slightly, “Ah, um, here,” The taller male held the red rose out, “For you.”

  


Kokichi’s own cheeks grew warm as he was about to respond with a lie, but thought better of it, instead opting to pluck the flower out of the other’s outstretched hand and inspect it with hidden gratitude before plopping it with the rest, “Wow, thanks a lot, Saihara-chan! That’s the twelfth rose I received today!” He exclaimed, delighted, though he added with a less cheerful tone, “Then again, you were the one who planned this, so it’s to be expected.”

  


The taller male’s eyes widened before he released a guilty chuckle, “Figured it out already, huh? Well, your cleverness _is_ one of the reasons why I— ,” Shuuichi paused, as if he was about to say something he wasn’t supposed to, “Um, nevermind. Yeah, I asked Amami-kun and the others help me give you the roses. I got the idea from a book where a man had eleven other people each give a single rose to a woman before he presented the last one and confessed his love to her.”

  


Unfinished sentence aside, that certainly explained the twelve roses now sitting on his throne, “Ooh, what a romantic gesture! So,” The Supreme Leader’s expression shifted from his easygoing smile to an unnerving seriousness in an instant, “Did Amami-chan help you figure it out?”

  


The detective startled and spluttered for a response, only to give up and nod in resignation, covering his scarlet face with his hands.

  


Astonished by the honest admission, Kokichi was left speechless, eyes reflecting his surprise and jaw dropped ever so slightly. With the lack of a verbal answer, the room was filled with a tense, awkward atmosphere of silence that neither was excited to break. 

  


That is, until Shuuichi fell to his knees, a fresh batch of blood and flowers sprawled across the ground.

  


The previous mood was quickly forgotten when the taller of the two suddenly started throwing up fully grown crimson roses, each splattered with liquid red blood. His cacophonous hacks resounded throughout the area, each grating cough piercing needles of panic into the purplenette’s chest. Hurriedly, he moved to crouch next to the suffering male, gently rubbing circles onto the other’s back as whispers of comfort escaped his mouth before he could stop them. After a few agonizing minutes, the detective’s coughing fit slowly began to recede into a few stray petals until nothing exited his mouth but incessant gasps for air.

  


Once Shuuichi’s breathing evened out, the Supreme Leader carefully pulled him up to his feet and, after putting the roses on its armrest, guided him to sit on his throne. 

  


“T-Thank you.” The fatigued teen muttered, voice raspy and full of anguish. The pathetic sound tugged at Kokichi’s heartstrings.

  


“Don’t mention it,” He replied, mask briefly dropped, “I did say that I’d do what I can to help, and a Supreme Leader such as myself never goes back on his word!” He exclaimed theatrically, earning a small smile from the other.

  


“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” The detective pointed out, causing the liar to release his signature giggle.

  


“Neeheehee, yep,” He easily conceded, popping the last syllable childishly, “I’m a liar, so of course my words can't be easily trusted. But,” His lighthearted façade was erased, leaving a blank slate of genuineness, “I wasn’t lying when I said I’d do whatever it takes to stop you from dying, Saihara-chan.”

  


Before Shuuichi could ask when he had uttered such a pledge, Kokichi bent down to his eye level, face mere inches away from his own. Two pairs of eyes studied each other, one a grayish gold, another a deep lilac. The former was filled with surprise at the sudden action, and the unspoken feelings they held was barely discernible underneath the piles of tribulation they had experienced until this moment. The latter was a mess; the uncertainty and conflict they showed was drowning out their resolve, but despite the owner’s ambivalence, he swallowed all his fears, anxieties, and insecurities, and kissed him.

  


Even with the effects of his illness, the Supreme Leader was pleased to find out that the detective’s lips tasted nothing like blood or flora; the kiss was chaste and sweet, and he was instantly addicted to the flavor of Saihara Shuuichi. He almost whined when they parted, but his pout became a disturbed frown after realizing that the kiss was broken in favor of Shuuichi puking out a tangled mess of roots and flowers onto the floor.

  


Grimacing, the two boys looked at the remains of the Hanahaki disease for a fraction of a second before the shorter of the two returning his lips to where they now belonged. It had caught the other by surprise, but the detective was happy to reciprocate.

  


Words hadn’t been exchanged, but both already knew that they were no longer necessary.

  


* * *

  


A buzzing sound from his phone woke Shuuichi from his nap. He glanced at the caller and decided to answer.

  


“Kirigiri-san?”

  


_"Saihara-kun,"_ Her cool voice greeted from the device, _"We caught the killer of the Hanahaki victim case."_

  


The male detective smiled, “That’s good to hear. Who was it?”

  


_"It was the suspect who also had Hanahaki. Your input became vital information to solving the mystery,"_ A pause, _"Did you realize it the moment I told you about the flowers he threw up?"_

  


He chuckled bashfully, “Well, I had a hunch. Was the killer also responsible for the past homicides involving Hanahaki?”

  


The line was briefly silent before he got a response, _“I’m impressed. You really ought to give yourself some credit, Ultimate Detective,”_ She praised, turning Shuuichi into a flustered mess, _“Yes, the killer of this case was actually the infamous serial killer that only killed those who also contracted Hanahaki. After interrogating them, I found out that the object of their infatuation passed before they could confess and, unwilling to get rid of their feelings, cursed fate for taking away their chance at survival. Consumed in despair, they began killing fellow victims of Hanahaki to ‘end their suffering’ as they stated. They’ll be getting the surgery before serving their term in prison.”_

  


“I see… “ He trailed off, swallowing the new information with a frown.

  


_“What about you?”_ Kyouko asked, pensive.

  


“H-Huh?”

  


_“Did your confession go well?”_

  


He blushed, “Wha— How did you— “

  


_“I have my ways,”_ She laughed softly, _“Well?”_

  


“I-It went alright,” He muttered after recovering from his embarrassment, “My throat’s still a bit raspy, but I’m recovering.”

  


_“Good,”_ She replied, an amused lilt in her tone, _“Well, I have another case to work on, so I’m afraid I’ll have to end this chat.”_

  


“Ah, okay. I’ll talk to you later, Kirigiri-san.”

  


She hummed an affirmation before the line went dead.

  


Burying his face into his hands, Shuuichi was too occupied with overcoming his mortification to notice the figure leaning against him begin to move until his palms were pried off of him and replaced with soft lips against his own.

  


The detective jumped but quickly melted into the kiss, the sweet taste of Panta calming his nerves. When they parted, he was greeted by the sight of his semi-conscious boyfriend giving him the most sincere smile he’s ever seen.

  


“Morning, sleepyhead.” Shuuichi greeted playfully, receiving a pout for his efforts, “Sorry if I woke you. Kirigiri-san called.”

  


“Jeez, my beloved Shuuichi-chan can’t say no to the upperclassmen he admires so much,” The Supreme Leader rolled his eyes and snickered when he was met with sputters of half-hearted denial, “Neeheehee, but that’s just a lie.” He admitted with little resistance before snuggling up to the taller male’s side and resting his head on his broad shoulder.

  


Shuuichi sighed but allowed his boyfriend to lean against him, running his hands through his purple locks affectionately. A contented purr escaped the purplenette’s mouth with an almost inaudible, “I love you, Shuuichi-chan.”

  


The detective couldn't stop the growing smile on his face as he replied, “Love you too, Kokichi-kun.”

  


He didn’t notice the tears of happiness that ran down Kokichi’s flushed face.

  


Displayed on the nightstand, a vase with twelve glistening roses glowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was serious when I said that Shuuichi got the idea from a book. Care to tell me where I got the 12 individual roses idea? 
> 
> ...
> 
> This fic has now come to a close. It was a struggle, but the time spent researching, writing, and revising was all worth it. This may just be another fic in the bucket of DRV3 fanfiction, but I don't regret publishing this at all. Thanks to everyone who read, commented, and left kudos, it's all appreciated =) 
> 
> A huge shout-out to my friend Jelato for proofreading my fic and giving me feedback. Sankyuu!
> 
> Many thanks to the numerous DR Amino users who helped me decide on the givers of roses, and bless users [Ash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakylin/pseuds/Chakylin) and [Carnival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateSaltySnack/pseuds/TheUltimateSaltySnack) for their amazing comments about my fic!
> 
> This fic was lowkey inspired by [Meta](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353003/chapters/30574095) since Shuuichi's denseness may have originated from this.
> 
> On a side note, I could still use some PersonaxDanganronpa ideas here, specifically one with Naoto and Shuichi being related. Tell me about it on Twitter or the DR Amino!
> 
> Until my next fic!  
> ~Panda

**Author's Note:**

> If it wasn't clear, the flowers that someone with Hanahaki throws up represent the feelings of the victim, the object of their affections, and will always be related to either person. Or something like that. I've read fics where the victim coughs out only one type of flowers but I've also read some where the flowers change constantly according to the victim's feelings. So I sorta combined the two??? Eh, if you look up flower language, how you interpret their meanings and the way I used the flowers in this fic is up to you. 
> 
>  
> 
> Maybe I'll do another hanahaki fic for Shuuichi's birthday with Kokichi getting it. 
> 
>  
> 
> But that's just a lie! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Or is it?_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Talk to me about DRV3 on my Twitter @Pandamon16 or Amino account @Awakened_Panda! This fic is posted in the DR Amino too!  
> ~Panda


End file.
